Last First Kiss
by Emchmi999
Summary: He's her best friend, the one she's always going to trust, he's also the guy she's crushing on. She's so psyched to go to high school with him, but he's been keeping something from her, something that's going to break her heart. When he finally works up the courage to tell her, what will she do? I suck at summaries. Just read it...
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!?" I whispered breathlessly. Percy nodded wordlessly. I couldn't believe this, my best guy friend wasn't coming back for high school next year. I felt the first tears slipping from my eyes.

"Why?" I could hardly get the question out. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"My dad got this 'amazing' job, but it means... I have to move." I stomped my foot angrily on the ground. Percy took a step back in shock.

"That's not fair Percy! Didn't your dad even consider your feelings?" I yelled. I couldn't hold back anymore. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Percy pulled me close and hugged me, my tears soaking into the navy blue hoodie he was always wearing.

"Don't leave me." I said quietly. Percy pulled away.

"I can't Annabeth, you know I have to go." He said sadly. I nodded, refusing to look him in the eye. Percy sighed and leaned against the wall. Everyone else was outside, saying their goodbyes, and rambling on about summer plans. I was standing in an empty classroom saying goodbye to one of my best friends.

I walked over to Percy and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tensed slightly, than relaxed into the hug, resting his hands lightly on my waist. I pulled away slightly, my hands still resting lightly on his shoulder.

"I figured before you go, I should give you something to remember me by." I murmured .

"Annabeth, I'll always remember y-" I cut him off by kissing him. Probably not my best move. I pressed my lips against his for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

Then I walked out the door, the tears falling down my face, he was probably repulsed, there was no way he'd ever like me the same way.

I stopped at my locker and pulled out my books, shoving the last of my school supplies into my backpack. I slung by backpack over my shoulder and turned to leave, when I heard an all too familiar voice call out.

"WiseGirl! Wait up!"

**Sorry that I took the story down, I wanted to make some serious edits, so I deleted it and just edited the version in my google docs. I have a hold on my friend's computer for a couple hours, so hopefully I can spit out more than just this re-edit :)**

**~Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt Rick Riordan is lamenting the end of summer vacation. I don't own PJO.**

**Percy's POV**

She kissed me. Annabeth Chase kissed me. I stood there for a few moments in shock.

I knew Annabeth had a crush on me, she had told me about 3 months ago..but..I didn't know she loved me.

I just stood there in the empty classroom staring off into space. Then I walked outside, I ran into my best guy friend, Grover, he took one look at my panicked face and groaned.

"What now Percy? It's the last day of summer, we're going to Greece next we-"

"Annabeth kissed me." I cut him off. His eyes widened in shock.

"She kissed you? Did you kiss back? What did you do after she kissed you? Where is she?" He belted out questions.

"Yeah. She kissed me. One the lips. I didn't kiss back I was too shocked. It only lasted a couple seconds. This happened about 3 minutes ago. I don't know where she is. I came right here." I had barely finished my sentence when Grover punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelped. My best friend threw his arms up in the air.

"What the hell is wrong with you Percy!? She kissed you! That means she likes you, more than a friend." snapped Grover. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hey, Annabeth doesn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing.

"Gods Percy! She loves you! She was seeing if you liked her back! You've probably gone and broken her heart now!" He yelled. I stumbled back in shock.

Annabeth loved me? She loved me? Oh crap. I had just left my best girl friend after she kissed me. I am an idiot. I turned around and sprinted back into the building.

Where was she? I ran up to the second floor, I scanned the hallway and was about to give up when I saw a familiar blonde slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

I looked closer and realized she still had tears in her eyes. I felt awful. What kind of best friend was I? I had let her run away from me.

I watched for a moment as Annabeth stared at her empty locker, then closed it. She turned to walk away when I yelled out to her.

"Wisegirl, wait up!" I sprinted down the hallway after her. She whirled around. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me.

I caught up to her and without saying anything I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen up under my touch and I immediately freaked out.

Wasn't this exactly what she wanted? I felt her hands rest against my chest and pushed me off. I frowned.

"Annabeth what's wrong? Don't you..don't you want this?" I asked hoarsely. She looked up at me, her gaze meeting mine, grey on green.

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I shouldn't have kissed you Percy. I'm sorry." with those words she ran out of the building. I just stood there in total shock **(again).** Had I just lost my best friend?

**A/N sorry its really short, but I didn't really need to change the story that much on this chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old girl huddling over her friend's laptop, typing furiously. If you think I'm Rick Riordan, your eyesight must be worst than mine

Annabeth's POV

I shouldn't have kissed him. He was my best guy friend. and I had probably just screwed all that up. I did love him though.

Percy was sweet, funny, kind and cute. He always knew how to make me laugh. I loved the way he never let anyone's judgment put him down, how he always had a smile on his face. I loved how he wore the same navy blue hoodie to school everyday, even when everyone was in a T-shirt and shorts. He had the sweetest smile, and the cutest dimples. I swear, every time he smiled at me, I felt like I was melting into my shoes.

I loved Percy Jackson, but kissing him had probably just jeopardized our friendship. I felt even worse when I pushed him away.

His eyes has been filled with hurt, confusion and betrayal. I didn't mean to hurt Percy. I was just..afraid. Yeah. Annabeth Chase was afraid.

Or what you might ask. I was scared of falling in love. The first time I fell in love was with a guy named Luke. He found out I liked him and kind of turned into a total jerk and broke my heart. I wasn't as upset about the rejection, it was more of the fact that I thought he was my friend.

Our friendship was on the rocks for the next two months, but it all came crashing down when he sent me a text message.

He called me insane, claimed I needed serious help. He said he no longer cared about my feelings and that he was glad we were no longer friends. Needless to say, we haven't spoken since.

After I had my heart broken, Percy came into my life and helped me pick the pieces back up. At first, he was just my annoying Science partner. I mean it. I hated the guy, he would always be texting people on his iPhone, or telling me I was messing up the experiment.

So after time, he became my best guy friend, and filled up the hole that Luke had left.

I didn't mean to, but slowly I began to fall for him. I fell in love with my best friend. Again. And now he was leaving. There was no point in falling love with a guy who would soon be walking out of my life forever.

I ran out the door, I had to get as far away from him as possible. I knew it was already too late, our friendship was ruined. There was no going back.

What a great last day of school.

**Summer is awesome! I'm hanging out with one of my best friends. I'm using her laptop. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I am NOT Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV**

I stood there in shock for ages. Annabeth had just confused the crap outta me. First she kissed me, and then she pushed me away? What was going on with her? I stumbled out the front door and onto my bus. I plopped myself down next to Grover, then put my head in my hands and groaned. Grover poked me in the ribs.

"So how did it go? Do you have a new girlfriend?" He grinned at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Annabeth is really confusing me right now." I muttered. "One second she's all over me, than the next second she's pushing me away." Grover whacked me upside the head. It hurt. A lot.

"Ow! What the hell man?" I glared at him indignantly, rubbing the fresh lump on my head. Gage rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I have no clue what goes on in your head Percy. You should go to her house and talk to her, she's too good a friend for you to lose dude. Stop thinking about your next game of Battlefield 3 and start thinking about girls, because Annabeth's a keeper." I glared at my best friend for talking about Annabeth like she was an object, but I silently agreed with him. I didn't want to lose her, we had only known each other for a few months, but I felt like I had known her for years.

The bus screeched to a stop by my house, I said goodbye to Grover and hopped off the bus. I stood wordlessly in front of my house. I glanced down the street, I knew Annabeth's best friend Thalia Grace lived only a few houses down from me, if anyone could help me with Annabeth it was Thalia.

I turned away from my house and ran down the street to Thalia's house. I knocked on the door, when no one answered at first I knocked again and again until the door swung open to reveal an extremely pissed off Thalia Grace. She glared at me, and I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hey Thals." I grinned sheepishly at her. She glared angrily at me and I winced nervously. Then she reached out and slapped me. Ow...

"You've got some nerve coming here Jackson. You better have a good explanation for why my best friend is currently sitting on my bed crying her eyes out." I winced at her harsh tone, but perked up once I realized what she had said.

"Annabeth's here?" I asked eagerly, trying to sidestep Thalia and find my friend.

"Shut up Jackson. She's here, but there's no way in Hades you're going to go anywhere near her. You've hurt her enough." Thalia's words cut me like a whip.

"Thalia I never meant to hurt her, I'm not even sure what I did wrong." I pleaded with her. I was getting desperate, I had to see Annabeth I had to talk to her.

"Just leave Percy. Just get the hell out of here." Thalia slammed the door in my face.

I knelt down on her doorstep, a single tear slid down my cheek. I missed Annabeth. I had seen her less than an hour ago and I already missed her. I had never felt like this before, not about any girl. Ever. I slowly got to my feet, and stumbled home.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I yelled, my voice cracking slightly. My mother ran out of the kitchen and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Percy! How was your last day of school? Were your friends shocked when you told them that you're moving? Was Annabeth okay with it?" At Annabeth's name, my smile immediately slid off my face and my knees buckled slightly. My mother noticed it immediately, her face morphed into an expression of concern.

"Percy? What's wrong sweetie?" My mom led me over to the couch and I slumped down on the couch.

"She didn't take it very well..."

"Oh.. Sweetie... I am so sorry."My mom placed a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies in front of me. I cheered up slightly and picked up a cookie, biting into the still warm, gooey, goodness.

"Thanks mom." I mumbled. I dragged my feet upstairs to my room and collapsed in my bed. I pulled out my sleek iPhone 5 and stared at Annabeth's contact profile picture. The camera had caught her in mid laugh, her ivory white teeth glinting in the afternoon light. Her grey eyes alight with amusement, her blonde princess curls cascading down her shoulders. My fingers hovered over the 'call' button, before I pressed it. I just sat there, listening to the phone ring. A few rings later, Annabeth picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I smiled once I heard her voice.

"Umm.. Heya Wise Girl." I said nervously.

"Oh..um.. Hi Percy." My heart sank a little bit her tone.

"What? No "Hey Seaweed Brain?"I said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you want Percy?" She asked in a flat tone. I winced, had I done this to her?

"I.. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out for a bit... I think we need to talk Annie." The other end was silent. I crossed my fingers.

"I'm sorry Percy. But... My flight for Venice leaves in 20 minutes. I'm at the airport." I mentally facepalmed. Of course, Annabeth had been raving about this trip for months, long before I even knew I was moving.

"Well... I.. I'm going to Greece in a couple days, I know you've always wanted to see the Parthenon, I could buy you ticket and-" She cut me off.

" I don't need your money Percy." I flinched.

"Annabeth... Okay, can we meet up once you get back? I don't leave for L.A. until September 6th, we could go to the movies or something..." I trailed off.

"Sure Percy, that sounds like fun." I did a victory dance and fist pumped.

"Okay. So umm.. iMessage me when you land?" I grinned.

"Maybe Jackson. We'll see." After that all I heard was th dial tone. I smiled, I hadn't lost my best girl friend, and we were going to hang out once she got back. My life was looking up already. I grinned and slumped back on my bed, a dreamy expression on my face. I wasn't going to lose my Annabeth. Woah. My Annabeth? Where the Hades did that come from? Oh gods.. This is going to be such a long summer.

**Well there you have it folks, chapter 4. It might be awhile before another update... but I'll be going back to the USA in about a week, so I'll have my computer again :)**

**~Emma**


End file.
